Thank Goodness You Didn't Knock
by hay000ride
Summary: This is a story involving Max and Fang. Fang sees Max in her delicates on accident and it makes Fang finally confess his true feelings. It's short but it's cute and it will make you smile. Oh and thanks Olivia for putting up with my MR obssession!


Max's Point of View:

To start things off...My flock and I were staying at Anne's house. We've been here for a while and we are planning on staying here for even longer. We all thought it was comfortable, and we all enjoyed our own rooms. Well except Nudge and Angle. They had to share but that's ok because they're little. Oh and Iggy and Fang. I don't know what they do. But it's probably awkward in there. Or it's just really brotherly and they don't care. I wouldn't know.  
(_Hint: They are all a little bit older by like a year or so. You can choose how old they are. But I was thinking Max to be about 16. And if you know that then you can understand the rest of their ages.)_

We just returned from school and I was doing some homework. Everybody else was either watching tv, eating, outside somewhere, or...eating.

I was so into doing my math homework I didn't even notice Fang come in the room silently and lay on his back on the couch.

I glanced at him. He was rubbing his eyes and just laying their lazily. And I did not only glance. I freaking basically undressed him with my eyes. Not literally but seriously he was gorgeous!

He was tall, slender, (aka. Perfect muscle on top of muscle!) shaggy dark hair, and eyes like the bottom of the ocean. They were that dark. And I don't think he even understood how beautiful he was! He was like... like... a man goddess.

Haha! Me even thinking of saying 'man goddess' makes me laugh. But it was true. He was just so...and I was just so... I would never be able to be with him.

First of all he didn't even know how I felt. And ya I've been crushing on him for at least eight months. Usually my crushes only lasted about a week or so. But this...this has to be more it it's lasted for this long. And the bad thing is though. He is supposed to be my brother! That's what we were supposed to be since we were born! But at least we really aren't blood related or even law related or else that would just be disgusting.

He was my best friend. The only person I could talk to about anything. And I mean anything. And he was always there. He was my _best _friend. There won't be anybody else who I trust more than him ever.

Basically I... loved him but he could never know. It would screw everything up. Our entire family, and definitely us.

Oh and second of all he had that stupid, stupid, stupid, red haired girlfriend. Actually I don't know if they're going out or not. But I do catch them kissing a lot. And when they do that I either want to vomit or go up to Fang and slap him across the face. But that wouldn't be fare because he doesn't even know how I feel.

When he started to ease his hands away from his eyes I quickly looked back down to my homework. I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. But my head was down in my textbook 'supposedly' doing homework. I could never do homework when he was in the room. It was damn near impossible.

He noticed my still pencil and asked, "For the first time are you not understanding something or is it the voice?"

His deep amazing voice broke the silence of the living room.

"Um.... I just...don't know?" I stumbled. Come on Max! What was that?! 'Um...I don't know?' Am I retarded?! How would I not know if I was confused or not!?

He just kind of looked at me and squinted his eyes. Wow. He probably thought I was retarded. Which I pretty much am after that response!

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me trying to see where that came from because I never stumble. And the truth? I had no idea where that came from!

I was so embarrassed I didn't even look into his eyes. The eyes that were still pointed straight towards me.

I just crammed my math papers into my huge book, seized it and swiftly walked towards my room.

Fang Point of view:

What? What kind of response was that? I have never herd Max trip over her words before in my life. Maybe she was just really really really confused and forgot how to speak plain English.

All I wanted to do was come out here and...honestly just be next to her. To know she was in the room. Safe... with me. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it was true.

This might sound really strong to you people but I loved her. It doesn't faze me to say it. I don't miss a heart beat when I say it. I love saying it because it's true. I know she feels the same way but she's in denial. And all I'm trying to do is give her time to understand that she does love me. I want her to love me back more than anything in the world. But of course she has to 'experiment' first on that stupid, stupid, stupid guy Sam. Oh my god what did he have that I don't have? I am taller than he is. And I thought girls like tall guys. And I'm strong and... I am just so much better for her than him, or anyone else.

And I'm trying to make her admit that she's jealous of Alice. The red head I pretend to be boyfriend/girlfriend with and kiss whenever Max walks in the room.

I can tell it bothers her a little bit. But it's just not enough to make her understand.

I love her. And she can't even see it!

Max Point of view:

After that horrendous incident with Fang I finished my homework in my room alone in silence. And after that I just sat there and thought about how stupid I was for saying such a stupid comment. Once I was finally done making my self feel absolutely horrible I decided to go take a shower.

I snuck into the bathroom because I really didn't want to see Fang and quickly closed to door behind me.

I practically ripped _the_ hair band out of it's messy bun making my hair fall in scrunchy curls almost to my mid back.

I caught my sight in the mirror and just looked at myself. I didn't think I was really pretty. I did like my bright green eyes. But the best thing I liked about myself was my straight white smile. It was my favorite thing about...me. But nobody has really seen it lately because I haven't smiled or laughed in ages. And my body was fine but I didn't really care about that to much. I was thin and taller than most girls by at least a couple inches. But definitely not a s tall as Fang.

I decided to look away from the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself because it just made me think about how I would never be good enough for _him_. And I really didn't want to think about _him_ right now.

So I started to strip down for my shower when the door knob started to turn. I froze with my jeans in my right hand. And the door opened and _Fang_ walked in nonchalantly looking at the ground. Then about halfway through the door he looked up and saw me and _literally _almost fell over. He stumbled a little bit then finally caught his balance with his hand still on the door knob and looked at me. _OH MY GOD!!! THANK GOD I DIDN'T DRESS DOWN _ALL_ THE WAY!!! _I was still in my black bra and black panties. I couldn't even move! I was shocked. I was frozen in place. I had no idea what to do! And...I...What....

HE WAS STILL STANDING THERE!!! What the HELL!!! He didn't even get out! He was standing halfway in the bathroom just looking me over with huge eyes. He didn't know what to do either! But his eyes kept roaming me. Looking everywhere!

What was he doing!? Hello Fang! I am the one standing here vulnerable and practically naked!

"GET OUT!" I almost screamed. But still managed to be quiet enough for nobody else to here.

And he didn't! He_ didn't get out_. What was he doing!?

Neither of us moved, but his eyes were moving! EVERYWHERE!

"...wow." he whispered.

WHAT???!!! Did he just say THAT!?

"FANG!" I actually screamed this time.

After that he backed out of the bathroom and almost slammed the door because he just realized what he was doing.

I had no idea what to do! I just stood there.

Well one things for sure. Dinner is going to be SUPER awkward and he said, '...wow'?

Fang's Point of View:

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

Max's Point of view:

That night at dinner?...SO weird!!!

He didn't say a single word and I didn't say a single word. We didn't even look at each other. And we had to sit right across from each other! Both of our heads were almost down all the way to out plates. And I was hunched over wearing a school sweatshirt because now I was terrified that he was going to look at me differently! FRICKEN-A FANG!

And the only person to understand that something was wrong was Iggy and he couldn't even see! God I was going to get so many little sexist comments after he really found out what happened!

After dinner was over I through my plate in the dish washer and ran to mu room. I had a feeling I was going to spent a lot of time in my room.

Fang's Point of View:

"What do you mean you _saw_ her?" Iggy asked again for the billionth time.

"Iggy! I walked in! It was a total accident. I swear!" I said. I was trying to make him understand! Iggy and I were in our room and everyone had gone to bed about over an hour ago.

"Sooo... What was she wearing?" Iggy asked.

I just stared at him and said, "Barely nothing." I muttered.

"Sooo... What color was"

"Iggy!" I interrupted him.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. 'I won't tell anybody what I saw'" Iggy tried to snidely say but just ended up giggling a little bit.

"Oh my god you are so immature." I basically said to myself because he was laughing. "Iggy that wasn't even funny! Just tell me what to do!"

"Well tell me what color." he said.

"Black." I said quickly.

"Hmm. And was she"

"Iggy" I warned.

"You have to answer my questions if you want to know what to do." He said simply.

"Ok."

"Well...How was she?" He asked.

I swear to god I was going to strangle him. "Nice." I said trying to cover my emotions.

"Only nice? Man I here you talk about her in her sleep! She has to be more than _nice_" He said.

I glanced at him and just gave up. "Ok. She was insane! She was beautiful! Perfect! A goddess! Amazing! Everything fit her so perfectly! Her skin was just...and her hair was just...God Iggy I could go on forever!" I fell back on my bed with my hands over my face. I was just hopelessly in love. I was a man and I payed that much attention to her! Yup that basically means I'm in love. I'm screwed.

Then Iggy leaned forward and calmly said, "I know what you have to do...Just tell her."

I glanced at him through my fingers on my face. _Ya right. _

Max's Point of View:

Dinner was horrible! Everything was horrible!

I just lay there in my bed thinking.

GOSH! GOSH! GOSH!

I would never get to sleep tonight. Tears suddenly came to my eyes due to the thought of him never loving me. What a silly thing to cry over.

Fang's Point of view:

If this didn't work I was going to kill Iggy.

I made my way up the stairs towards her room. Once I got there I stood outside the door debating whether or not to enter.

But I did. I had to. I wanted her so much.

Inside was dark peaceful. And the mood was somehow...sad.

I silently shut the door behind me and kept the lights off. I crossed the room to where she say sleeping. Her steady breathing comforted me. _She_ comforted me. Everything about her comforted me.

I knelt down beside her. The darkness of the room made her skin dark also. And her long curly hair was spread out everywhere. Some over her neck and face.

She was beautiful. And kneeling over her right then and there made me believe that she was mine.

I followed Iggy's plan and leaned in. When I leaned in I noticed the remains of a single tear track running down her right cheek. Why had she been crying?...I would fix that.

I finished leaning in and locker her lips with mine. They were soft and sweet. They were innocent.

Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and she pulled away to look at the situation. Once she understood she reached her hand to the back of my neck and swiftly pulled me back in to finish the kiss.

We separated after what seamed like the best few moments of my _life_ and...

And she smiled. Her eyes smiled. Everything around her smiled. I made her happy. This is what she was waiting for.

She was waiting for _me_.


End file.
